projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MalcolmFox/Simon's Vulnerability Blog
Hey Everyone! Simon here:D When we found out it was Vulnerability week I think we were all immediately intimidated. We knew it was going to be a very emotional/intense week and that a lot would be needed from within ourselves. It was such a huge blow to everyones confidence with the double elimination last week. No one saw it coming and it just goes to show that anything can happen in this competition. Chasing Cars was the homework assignment for this week. I was thrilled when we were told this. I've always been a huge fan of this song. I could sit in my car, put it on repeat and listen to it for a good while before I ever got sick of it. It's just one of those songs that can really connect to people. Everything went well when we were picking lines suprisingly. Roxi even gave up her line to Dillion without a single rude comment! It was a nice change and I hope this is how she is for the rest of the competition. I told everyone how we should start sitting on the ground and then stand because it can sometimes make the performance stronger. Then, just like that, we were all ready to perform! When Dot Marie Jones and Emily VanCamp came in as the guest judges, the minute they walked through those doors my mind was scrambled and I couldn't believe it. I look up to both of them so much so needless to say I was excited. After we performed the song I didn't get any feedback ,which I will admit I was a little bummed about, but everyone has their opinions. I would just have to work harder. Plus I was SUPER excited when Hermione won! She was beautiful when she performed. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. So I gave her a job well done kiss on the cheek. The Music Video for this week was Sky Scraper by Demi Lovato. This song is very emotional so in order to prepare us for what we were about to experience, Erik had us all explain our past and what makes us vulnerable. It was heart wrenching to hear what everyone had been through. There were a lot of tears. I felt kind of awkward because the only thing that makes me vulnerable is the fact that I was bullied for my appearance. People like Hermione for instance. Her dad and sister died. I can't even imagine how hard that must've been for her. Speaking of Hermione, I'm gonna get into what everyone has been obsessing about this week. The first kiss of SERMIONE! I saw Hermione crying out on the sofa so I went over to find out what was wrong. She usually isn't the type to just break down. I didn't know what to say so instead I let my actions speak for me. One thing lead to the other and next thing I know we are kissing. I'm not gonna lie, it was AWESOME! After we kissed we both told each other how we felt and then ended up kissing again. I got myself a girlfriend on Project Glee and I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect. The rest of the day went great. The music video was intense but fun at the same time. I was called back 8th on the callback list which was fine by me. As long as I wasn't performing for Ryan I was happy. Although I was suprised at the bottom three. They were some of the least expected contestants I thought. Their all incredible. None of them deserve to go home. It was really sad to see Cameron go because I really got to know him these past three weeks. There’s more to him than just what he shows people and I know he has a lot of love in him to share. Wish me luck in Sexuality! Til next week everyone! Simon Out! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts